This Everyday Love
by starkidanderson
Summary: Songfic based on Rascal Flatts' This Everyday Love. About Booth and Brennan from Booth's point of view. B&B.


This is a songfic to Rascal Flatts' This Everyday Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Rascal Flatts

* * *

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

Each morning the sun shines through my window

_Lands on the face of a dream come true_

_I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee_

_And catch up on the front page morning news_

_Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck_

_Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

This morning, like every other morning, Seeley Booth woke up to find the love of his life wound tightly in his arms. He felt her warm breath on his bare chest and smiled when he looked down to find her still asleep. Watching her sleep was one of his favorite things to do and he quickly found out that the only way to see her completely unguarded was to watch her while she slept. Booth sighed when he glanced at the clock. He knew that they were going to have to start getting ready for work soon but he wanted to let her sleep as long as possible.

Reluctantly, he started to carefully climb out of bed, praying he wouldn't wake his wife. Once out of bed, Booth made his way to the kitchen and made the coffee. When he finally got the coffee pot going, Booth walked down the driveway to get the morning paper.

He had just sat down with his coffee and paper when he felt her arms wind around his neck and her lips place a kiss to his temple. He turned around and greeted her with a peck to her lips, "Looks like someone's finally awake." he teased. Brennan just grinned and kissed him one more time before walking into their kitchen to start breakfast. He went back to his paper and thought to himself about how he loved the mornings he had come to expect.

_Every afternoon I make a phone call_

_Listen to the voice that warms my heart_

_I drag myself through a few more hours_

_Then head on home to try and beat the dark_

_Her smile will be right there, when I step through that door_

_And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before_

Booth sat in his office with the phone pressed to his ear.

"You need lunch Bones, you can't work all day, everyday!" Booth and Brennan had lost count of how many times they had argued over this.

"Booth, I'm far to busy to get lunch. We're finally getting somewhere on the remains we pulled from limbo, Angela just confirmed the identification on the victim."

He sighed into the phone, "I'm not taking no for an answer Bones, if you won't meet me at the diner than I'm bringing lunch to you." Sometimes Booth got so frustrated over how stubborn his wife could be.

By the tone of his voice, Brennan knew that he was serious and that he would do exactly what he was threatening to do, "Fine… I'll meet you at the diner in twenty minutes." Booth smiled, she could never say no to him.

When Booth returned to his office, the second he sat down he wished he hadn't. He had piles of paperwork on his desk and there were still hours remaining in the work day. Every five minutes Booth found himself checking the clock and when it was finally time to leave, he was the first one out the door.

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it_

_No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live with-out it  
_

_It's ordinary plain and simple_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new_

_Emotional, so familiar_

_Nothing about it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough_

_Of this everyday love_

Seeley Booth loved his life. He had the perfect job and the perfect wife. He loved the familiarness of his daily routine. Everyday he woke up and went to work. His routine was nothing too unusual and nothing too exciting, if you didn't count being and FBI agent exciting. The one thing that Booth loved most about his life was living it with his Bones and their everyday love.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so any advice would be greatly appreciated and if I made any mistakes would you please let me know so that I can correct them. Thanks!


End file.
